pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Daring Danny X
March 24, 2016 April 16, 2016 | writer = Hugh Duffy | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = TBA | next = "Pups in a Fix"}} "Pups Save Daring Danny X" is the first half of the 8th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. It premiered in the United States on March 24, 2016 and will premiere in Canada on April 16, 2016. Ryder performs an incredible stunt during a rescue, inspiring a young boy to become a daredevil. Ryder and Zuma are on their way to the beach to rescue Chickaletta when she gets into trouble again. Turns out, Zuma left his hovercraft unguarded for a little bit, and Chickaletta managed to commandeer it and take it for a joyride. After saving her and returning her to the Mayor, they watch as a young boy by the name of Danny succeeds with his own jump on his motorbike, impressing Ryder and Zuma. Back at the Lookout, Ryder and Rocky are working on Ryder's ATV when Danny shows up, having fine-tuned his motorbike, and now going by the name of "Daring Danny X," as he wants to improve on his previous jump as he plans on jumping 10 cars next time. Fearing that he might get hurt, Mayor Goodway calls Ryder to let him know about Danny's latest stunt, and Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout, where Marshall ends up getting getting everyone stuck in a barrel that bursts open once it lands in the elevator, making a joke that he's heard of a barrel of monkeys, but not a barrel of pups. Once topside, Ryder assigns Chase and Skye to assist with helping Danny so he does not get hurt, and the team deploys. When they get to where Danny is, though the Mayor and several citizens are worried about Danny's stunt, especially their cars, Danny assures he's fine as he dedicates the jump to Ryder and takes off. Before he can even reach the ramp, Skye lifts him away with her harness, while Ryder sets his ATV to auto-pilot as he hops on Danny's bike and manages to clear the jump safely. Chase deploys his net, allowing Danny to bounce off and land in the back of Mr. Porter's van with a watermelon stuck on his head, much to his annoyance. Later, Ryder gets another call from Danny, who now reveals that he plans on jumping Rattlesnake Canyon, having attached parachutes to his bike in preparation. However, knowing that Danny's stunt is very dangerous, Ryder decides to call the Air Patroller so he can get their faster to ensure Danny's not severely hurt. As Danny prepares to make his jump, the Air Patroller appears behind him, surprising him that Ryder brought his aircraft to watch his jump. Ryder is already prepared for if something goes wrong as he has all the pups with him. With that, Danny makes his jump, but as his parachutes deploy, the bolt securing the line on one of them come loose, leaving him to be shaken out of his seat and clinging to his front wheel for dear life. Ryder quickly deploys Rubble and Rocky to re-secure the parachute line and help Danny, but once the line is fixed, Danny's attempts to get back into his seat fail, and he falls out. Luckily, Rubble catches him with his hoverboard, and brings him back to the Air Patroller. Once back at the Lookout, Danny thanks Ryder for everything, but then notices that the pups have disappeared when he wanted to thank them as well. Turns out, they were testing Danny's bungee cord, which soon snaps in two from the strain, leaving all the pups laughing afterwards. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Danny *Precious' Owner *Precious' Owner's Mom *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Robo-Dog First Responders *Prepare her harness to hold Danny in the air. *Prepare his net in case Danny falls. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save Daring Danny X's Pages Category:Written by Hugh Duffy Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3)